


Magic game

by KinkyAlphaw0lf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dark Magic, Snakes, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyAlphaw0lf/pseuds/KinkyAlphaw0lf
Summary: A powerful warlock gives Stiles the push to play a little game of his if he wants to turn Derek back.





	Magic game

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and don't read the story if you aren't interested in the theme I used.
> 
> I was in the mood to do something were Derek transformed into a snake. My continue this if there's interest but otherwise it's a stand alone.
> 
> I'm open to any sort of transformations so if anyone likes to see more let me know
> 
> Discord Diz89#6656

"For such a established pack for strong humans and werewolves it was almost disappointingly easy to take each of your packmates down." 

Derek and Stiles grow still, slowly turning around to see the masked man from earlier that night standing there behind them, arms crossed over his large muscular chest.

When this mysterious man appeared in the middle of the newly built Hale house, monologuing about hearing stories of the new Hale packs victories in the past, wanting to see what all the fuss was about himself. Stating how unimpressed he was by what he saw, thus stating a game he wanted the pack to play. Of course everyone denied the weird man's offer to play his game, but that didn't stop the man from forcing them into doing so.

Having scattered the pack in pairs all over the city, Derek and Stiles found themselves in the old abandoned mall, stepping outside into the later afternoon light only to be startled at the mystery man's sudden appearance.

"What have you done to our friends?" Stiles demands, advancing forward only for Derek to stop him by placing his hand on Stiles shoulder.

"Easy, we can't be reckless." Derek says

"You should listen to your alpha, you don't know what you're up against here." The man says teasingly.

"I'm not afraid of some weirdo in a mask, we've handled worse than random guys in stupid looking masks before." Stiles sneers, he's not quite sure where this sudden anger is coming from, knowing he should shut up and not piss off this man whom they don't know the extent of his power.

"Like the nogitsune?" The man asks, making Stiles tense as he continues.

"I can tell you I'm much more powerful than a thousand some year old demon fox, I have powers your simple human point of view couldn't even fathom." The man says, the playful teasing nature of his voice has shifted, his tone sounding darker, more sinister that sends a chill down Stiles back.

"D-Derek what should we do?" Stiles asks, when Derek doesn't answer Stiles turns around in tie to see Derek's clothing falling into a pile on the ground, Derek no where to be seen. Stiles frantically yels Derek's name, turning toward the man, rage replacing the fear he had felt moments before.

"What did you do to Derek, where I he?!" He demands

"I'm showing you a taste of what my power is capable of, your friend is safe I assure you, in fact there he is now." The man says in a gleeful voice.

Stiles turns back to the pile of Derek's clothing seeing movement and thrashing, his eyes go wide and his mouth opens in shock when he sees a black snake slither out of Derek's clothing. The large snake moves it's head, forked tongue flickering from his mouth before its beady red eyes fal on Stiles, it's large hood expands outwards as it curls up in a striking pose and hisses in warning.

Stiles is left motionless, seeing Derek transformed into a king cobra, the cobra staring at Stiles like he had no idea who Stiles was, Stiles realizing the man not only turned Derek into a snake physical but mentally as well.

"Okay you made your point, change him back please!" Stiles begs. Cobra Derek rising up more, his gaze unwavering from Stiles. As Derek launches forward to strike, he freezes mid air much to Stiles relief.

"Good, but I'm afraid I won't be turning him back anytime soon, that is unless you can beat my little game I have planned for you, and before you refuse or try to talk yourself out of playing I can always leave your other friends as I've left them and send Derek here to the zoo. I sure the zoo would love to have a big healthy male cobra. He would be the 'King' of the reptile house no?" The man laughs.

"Fine, I'll play your stupid game." Is all Stiles says, his never been so shaken up like this, or gone against someone so powerful that the years of training he's gone through since learning of the supernatural world years ago would seem so useless now.

"Good, let's get started then."


End file.
